A Special Gift
by GiLaw
Summary: Dawn was never really a fan of Christmas. Then she revieces a gift at her front door . . .


**Hey, guys! Hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas!**

**So for those who enjoyed my Bawn fic and requested more, I'm gonna give it a go! Because it's Christmas, and I want to keep you guys happy! **

**Here you go then! Enjoy!**

**A Special Gift**

Dawn wasn't really a fan of Christmas.

Some thoughts of it were lovely. She loved the thought of family gatherings and being together and the thought of celebrating the birth of Jesus.

But the fact that people were causing damage to the earth just to celebrate Christmas was slightly . . . Dawn couldn't find the correct word for it. She just didn't like it.

The thought of all those trees being cut down and placed in the corner to be deccorated was one thing that upsetted her. To think that so many trees were being knocked over just for deccoration just didn't seem right. It seemed even more wrong to think that only after a couple of weeks they would be thrown away again.

Another thought that really made her sad was the thought of all those poor turkeys and peasants being shot for everyone to . . . Dawn shuddered at the thought. Yes, turkey was a feistive food and most people liked to eat it. But it just seemed wrong. Out of all the foods out there, did people really have to shoot those poor, innocent creatures.

And then there was giving and recieving gifts. Dawn sighed to herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about giving and revieving gifts. On one hand, she loved giving gifts to her friends and family and seeing their reactions. It made her feel special. But when it came to recieving gifts . . . Dawn just didn't find it necessary. It was a nice thought, alright. But did people really have to go to the trouble finding the perfect gift for her? And spend so much money that could be donated to help others? While some people were enjoying the presents from loved ones, there were other people out there that didn't know such joy.

Christmas was a nice thought. But Dawn just didn't like it.

She was in her bedroom trying to meditate but the negative thoughts of Christmas were affecting her brain. She would have loved some animals to talk to but couldn't sense any animals nearby. Dawn sighed sadly and lay down, longing for something to cheer her up.

As if on queue, her mother walked into her bedroom. "Dawn?"

"Yes, Mother?" she replied.

"There's a gift for you at the front door."

Dawn sighed again and headed down. She had already recieved scented candles, stuffed toys, a mood ring and a CD with relaxing music. What more could she ask for?

"I'm not sure if I want any more gifts," she murmured to her mother. "While I appreciate the time and effort, I just don't find it necessary. I feel bad for all the people who bother to go out and waste money on gifts. Most gifts don't even end up being used."

"I understand," her mother replied.

Dawn nodded. They were now standing at the front door where the gift was. It was a very large cube shape gift, possibly a box containing something. Whatever it was, it was hidden by the coloured paper which was very neatly wrapped around it.

She knelt down beside the gift and stroked the wrapping paper, too scared to tear it. She had no idea what was inside it and didn't even want to pick up the box in case she dropped and damaged the gift.

Very slowly, Dawn tore a _tiny _piece of paper away from the hidden gift and peeked inside. It looked like . . . metal? Dawn tore away more paper but all she could see was just plain metal. Unable to bear the anxiety, Dawn ripped away the rest of the paper, revealing a large metal box.

"What on earth is this?" She reached up and opened the box, not sure what to expect. Why would someone bother to buy her something like this?

As Dawn peeked inside the box, her eyes widened as she saw the gifts inside. Several emotions hit her at one time, shocked, delighted, awestruck, happy but most of all touched.

She took out the first gift: a packet of seeds. Dawn peered at them closely and realised that they weren't just any old edible seeds: they were seeds that would grow trees when planted!

"It seems that someone cares about Mother Nature as much as I do," she smiled before looking at the second gift. Her smile grew wider as she took out a small carboard box. But it wasn't just any old box. It was a donation box. One of those boxes you could put your money in to help those in need. Dawn beamed at the thought.

The final gift was interesting. Dawn curiously raised her eyebrows and pulled out what seemed to be . . . a robot turkey? She peered at it closely, wondering what was the point of it. The one thing that caught her attention was the fact that it was very professionally made. Only a genius could make a robot turkey so well.

Before Dawn could react, the turkey suddenly made a few gobble-gobble noises and began to flap it's robotic wings like a real turkey. Dawn laughed at the sight, realising that she could sense life inside it like real animals too.

"Greetings, little one," she smiled. "Who created you?"

The robot turkey didn't reply, just nuzzled it's face into her, making Dawn giggle.

"You really are a blessed little one," she said, hugging the turkey. "If you think about it . . . there are so many other turkeys out there getting shot and eaten for Christmas." Her eyes widened as she realised the reason of the robot turkey. "And that's exactly why you were created! You were created to enjoy life and life comfortably."

She beamed and hugged the robot turkey tighter. "You really are a special little one."

"It's strange," her mother said. "Someone was kind enough to give you those gifts and yet they forgot to give you their signature."

Dawn smiled. "It's okay, Mother. I don't need one."

Her mother shrugged and left the room. As soon as she was alone with the robot turkey, Dawn closed her eyes and whispered "Thank you, B."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! ROCK ON, BAWN!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM GILAW!**


End file.
